


without you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [54]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: robbie misses trip





	without you

Robbie shifts on the sofa, absently reaching for Trip’s hand, even as he has his other hand raised to press his phone to his ear.

“It’s lonely here without you,”he blurts out as soon as his boyfriend picks up.

Trip chuckles, warm and wonderful.“Hello to you too, love.”

“Hey,”Robbie says belatedly. He doesn’t find it in him to be embarrassed, though.“How are you?”

“Good, miss you, though. You should come with next time. Get Grandma off my back about it, too.”

He suggested that before. Robbie wasn’t sure he was ready; now he thinks maybe he made the wrong choice.“If I hop in the Charger now...”

“Bring an appetite. She’s making a roast.”

Trip hangs up before Robbie can change his mind.

He smiles, puts on that shirt that apparently brings out his eyes, and gets on the road.

“So you’re not made up,”Trip’s grandmother says a few hours later as she opens the door.

“Uh, no,”Robbie says with a laugh, offering her the flowers he brought.“Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Handsome and good manners.” 

She pinches his cheek just as Trip shows up behind her, a broad smile on his face.


End file.
